The Looking Glass
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -Based on Second Son game- A mute named Leah knew her life wasn't normal. She had no recognition about her former life since the incident five years ago. As the result she was sheltered from the outside world due the traumatic experience ever since. However it soon all changes once everything start coming to the light, even her memories. It all started when she met that conduit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know I should update my other stories, but having a massive writer's block can be a huge pain! I recently just finished Infamous: Second Son. I must admit that this the first time I play one of the Infamous games, or even heard of it. My boyfriend got me this game as a gift. After beating it, I admit I love it. I'm going to buy the other two games, and play them as well. How did I not heard of this series? Lol Anyways, this story is about my OC. I'm not sure if it's going to be a Eugene/OC(He's cute in his nerdy ways xD) or Delsin/OC. I love both characters, as well as Fetch:) I'll decide as the story progress.

I will admit my grammar and spelling is bad. Don't worry, I am getting better. Criticism is appreciated. I am also on a task of finding a beta reader for this. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Infamous or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**The Looking Glass**

_-Chapter 1-_

"Don't you just get bored, just being cope up inside this apartment? I would if you ask me."

She look up from her tablet at her best friend, Zoey. This wasn't the first time her friend had ask this, nor would it be the last. She knew her reasons for asking was to get her to say a different answer, but all her responses are the same. In truth, Zoey just wants her to change her mind, and just go against her _father's_ wishes.

"Not really... Why do you ask?" She signed to her. Zoey would sign back time to time, but often prefer to speak instead. She don't mind, because she could understand speech, and hear it. The talking on the other hand, is something she cannot due for awhile. Not after the accident...

"Leah, staying inside for almost 24/7 for about 5 years is not exactly normal for girls our age." Zoey said, she pick up her phone and continue to text whoever was on her contacts. "I get that being home-schooled due to your... _appearance_ is good excuse. Staying inside, and not even going out to have fun is by far the worst parenting ever done. Caleb sure is a _good_ guardian to have."

"He's only looking out for me." Zoey rolled her eyes, obviously not believing what she just said.

"He may be your parents' friend, but he is not your gate-keeper. He can't keep you lock up in a cage and have my father to continue to teach you while the rest of the world moves on. Don't you want to know what's goes on out there?" Zoey asked. She looked away from her, completely irritated by the conversation. Zoey sighs as she continue on. "Look, I get it. I know it's hard to not remember anything before accident, or even during it. I understand Caleb is only looking out for you. Hell, he practically had to start-over from teaching everything to you again. I get he's like a father, but... one day. You're going to have the leave this place. You can't continue to be helpless forever. For fuck sakes you're 20 and you continue to be treated as a child!"

Leah look away from her. She didn't want to say it, but she knew Zoey is right. Zoey is only looking out for her. She is going to have to leave one day, whether Caleb likes it or not. Everything she has done, or been doing now, was for Caleb. He took care of her after what happened with her parents, even though she didn't knew she had parents. Supposedly the accident cause her to lose her memories and go mute due to the intense trauma. All she could remember is waking up in the hospital with no memories of her former life.

There she met Caleb, her parents' long-time friend. He took her in without any hesitation, and taught her even when she was most helpless. She was indeed for about 2 years until she was fully to function without him. He was patient, he taught everything she needed to know, and remember. He was like a father to her... Everything he had done for her... She owe him so much. She understood why Caleb kept her inside, because he feared she would get bullied for her _'appearance',_ though most would believe it's a new style that is going around. She's also mute, some people her age would sometimes look at her as a freak, and not many people know sign language. So often she would turn to writing notes to those who cannot do sign language.

"Caleb doesn't want me to go out there, because of the Conduits." She signed to Zoey.

"You mean the Bio-terrorist?... I don't even think they exist. It's already been over a week since the D.U.P been here, and I haven't seen one bio-terrorist in Seattle. The D.U.P are probably just made up that story of escape bio-terrorists to just take over this place."

There's a chance they could have. She is not even sure Conduits, or Bio-terrorist, even exist. She never has seen one in person, only on T.V, or what she has been told by Caleb. Though maybe they do exist, maybe. Are they all evil... or are some good?

"I just have a thought." Leah turn to look over at her smiling friend. This can't be good. She could just feel it. "The two old geezers won't be back until later tonight, so... why not we leave?"

"I don't know... Caleb trust me to stay inside. He'll get mad if I leave..."

"Come on! It's for today. I know you want to. You've been dying for this golden opportunity." Zoey said with a smirk.

She would be lying if she said. She has been waiting for this for awhile. Caleb always stood by her side to make sure she stayed inside, or one of his friend will be with me. This past month it was a surprise to see him trust her so much that he even let her stay inside by herself without anyone to watch her. It was his trust he had in her. She don't want to lose it, but... to go out there. There were a few times she adventure out there, but only with Caleb, and she had to wear a lot of clothing to cover herself. It was only a few times, but only to go stores, bookshops, or any shops. Never the park, movies, or any what people do her age. She's 20, and she never had a job in her life. She needs to be more independent. She's tired of being treated like a child.

"Fine... Just today,okay?" Leah signed to her. Zoey start squealing with excitement. Sure Zoey can go out whenever, but she was excited that she, Leah, is going out with her. This will be the first time, and Leah is guessing that is why Zoey is excited. "But we have to get back before 8 ol' clock. I don't want to get in trouble with Caleb."

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. Now go get dress, we're going to the park, and I want to introduce you to some of my friends." Zoey pulled her from the couch, and drag across towards her room, pushing her inside.

Friends? Oh boy, she is definitely going to regret this. She's not exactly a social butterfly as Zoey.

* * *

"We're just going to the park, and you're dress up like you're going to rob a store."

Leah consciously grab the hood of her sweater to make sure it's in place to hide most of her face away. Though what Zoey did say is true, considering what she is wearing. A dark grey sweater with dark blue denim jeans with worn out sneakers is a normal attire most people wear, plus she had her hood up so that doesn't help. She has to for a very good reason.

"Unlike you, I have to wear these types of clothes." She signed irritably at her. She walk closer next to her, and could feel the anxiety in her rise, but she quickly brush it off when Zoey spoke.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you have _scars._ You always wear long sleeve shirts and pants that you don't see it."

"That's the idea."

"True. _Scars_ like that would have anyone staring. No wonder you can't _remember,_ getting those ugly scars must hurt like hell."

Leah rub the side of her arm. Truthfully she does not know, and she hates not knowing what happened on that day 5 years ago.

She snap out of her thoughts when she felt Zoey tug on top of her hoodie. She pulled away and held her hood in place. "What are you doing?!" She quickly signed.

"Honestly, if we're going to meet my friends, you're going to have to take this off. You look like you're ready to mob someone, the least you could do is show your face-"

"I am!"

"All of it." She knew that Zoey isn't too happy. There is no point in arguing, because regardless of what Zoey says or do, she is still going to say no. "Seriously, no one will look! Yeah a few, but mostly everyone think it's a style that's going around. They'll believe you dyed it."

"White hair isn't exactly normal..." Leah signed. The white hair was also one of the after effects of the incident. It was also one of the main reasons why Leah stay inside. Sure she tried to dye her hair a few times, but the white hair always comes back. Plus it's not like she can go out, and be social able. She's not a talker, nor exactly the type of person to be around people.

"Well you're taking it off when we get there. Otherwise they're going to-ah shit!"

Zoey stop in her tracks causing Leah to bump into her. She look past the girl's shoulders to see a some type of station settle on the end of the block. There is a line on the side-walk with a scanning device at the end of it. Her grey-blue eyes look over at the a yellow cage near it, a few people inside. _Are those-_

"Bio-terrorist. That's what that cage is for, but lately those scanners been causing innocent people who are not even bio-terrorist become suspects. They're still throw in the cage." Zoey said as she scoff next. "They think they're helping us, but all they're doing is treating us like prisoners. They're no different than them..."

Leah stare at her friend. It was odd to see her like this.

"We have no choice, but to go through there. I'm sure there's scanners are on almost every block now. Let's go get this over with." Zoey grab her hand, and drag her with her. It didn't help much that she is shaking like it was winter out. "They're not going to talk to you. All you have to do is follow the line and press your hand on the scanner. Hope that it says pass-"

"Hope?!"

"You'll be fine." Zoey patted her back. Easy said then done.

They got in line, but unfortunately it was going in slow pace. _Can't this line move any faster?_ She just wants this to get it done and over with. It doesn't help that she wants to go back home now. Leah took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself done. Her hands and legs are shaking like crazy. Damn her anxiety, with this much people around, she'll be lucky if she could make it without freaking out. She knew she should have stay home. She isn't use to this kind of life.

She pull out her phone, it wasn't one of those high paying ones such as Iphones. It was a simple phone. The one that has a small touch screen and a keypad. Zoey calls it a "ghetto" of the generation. It isn't her fault she is not keeping up with all this technologies.

She began to play Tetris, much to her surprise people begun to gossip around her. It didn't seem to bother Zoey since she was in on it. She tried blocking out their voices, but it was futile with their constant chattering that snaps her out of her concentration. All she could is listen.

"Didja hear about those three escaped Bio-Terrorists from last week?"

"I've heard they caught one of them. The other are in the city."

"Get this, there is another one as well."

"What?! There's three Bio-Terrorists in our city!"

" Nah man, this one is different. This fella been helping us out."

"How?"

"From what I have heard, he's been healing people on the streets, and getting rid of those blasted D.U.P"

"Sshh! Don't let them hear you!"

Conduits... A being with ability to manipulate or weaponize unique form of matter. They have special abilities, and are different than humans. They heal faster at greater rate than them. They could easily kill the human race with just their bare hands if they could. Not all are monsters. There some on the supposed "good" side that are as well. From what she has been told, Augustine, the leader of the D.U.P, has cause nothing, but trouble since she has got here. It was more of dictatorship instead of protection.

_'Which side do I stand in this?'_

"He even tagged that flag on Space Needle."

"Shut up! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, they call him the 'Banner Man'"

Leah pause for a moment and raise an eyebrow. The Banner Man? That's a little strange to call someone. She tap Zoey's shoulder to get her attention. "Do you think it's safe to even be out here?"

"Yeah. Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"There's supposedly three bio-terrorist roaming around, and it isn't safe to be out here." She signed.

Zoey laugh it off and pat her back in reassurance. "You worry too much." She said as she start to signed back. "We're going to be okay." She wink.

Call her a party-pooper, but she really doesn't want to be out here. Maybe Zoey is right. Maybe they are okay. "If you say so... you're next." Leah points forward.

"Finally! God! It felt like forever! I'll meet you on the other side!"

She would wait for her. She always has, and always stood by her since they first met. She didn't know what drawn Zoey to her. Maybe she was different. Maybe that's what Zoey likes. Or maybe Zoey's father, who use to be a university professor, is her home-school teacher, and also a dear friend of Caleb. Nevertheless, Zoey stuck by her side. Even though there were times where she would question it. She was weird. She was different. She wasn't normal. How can someone like Zoey, who is outgoing, smart, kind, funny want to hang out with her, a freak? She tried asking her, but all the girl did was laugh at her and told her to stop saying stupid things. Maybe she would never know, but she is glad to have her by her side.

Leah just nodded and went back to her phone. It was only 4 ol' clock. They only have four hours until Caleb and Zoey's father gets back. She put her phone away as she watch Zoey pass through after the scanner was complete. She felt uneasy in the pit of her stomach. It ease down a bit when Zoey gave her a thumbs up, behind the other side. She can does this. Put her hand on the scanner and go through. That's it.

_'Simple... Just press my hand and it's over... I can do this.'_

Leah walk over and stood in front the scanner. "**_Please place your finger on the scanner."_** The D.U.P are going to extreme just to capture three Bio-Terrorist. She move her finger over where it is shown on the screen. She watch the screen as it scan her finger. "**_Processing."_**

She watch the screen. This didn't seem to hard. Here she was getting too freak out over it-

**_"WARNING, PRIME CONDUIT DETECTED. LETHAL FORCE IS AUTHORIZED."_**

-and there it is.

"There's a bio-terrorist here!"

Leah put her hands up as few of the D.U.P soldiers aim their guns at her. She could feel the color leave her face, screams echoing behind her. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm not a bio-terrorist! I'm not a bio-terrorist!" She signed quickly over and over again. Hell she was panicking. Her whole body is shaking like crazy. She's scared.

"What is she doing?"

"She's using-"

"She's doing sign languages idiots! She's not a bio-terrorist! It's some mistake!" Zoey hollered over. She tried to walk over only to be push back by one of the D.U.P by aiming their gun at her.

"Miss, this doesn't concern you. Get a move on. If you continue to interfere we will open fire." He stated.

She knows this is got to be a mistake. She isn't a bio-terrorist. She is human. They don't seem to believe that. They believe whatever their scanners say. She knew she should have stayed home.

"You assholes don't even realize that you're just capturing innocent people!" Zoey took a step forward, causing all the D.U.P to turned on her.

"Lady, this is the last warning! We will open fire-"

The guy didn't finish what he was saying when flying fireball hit him. It look more like smoke to her. It manage to hit him, and a few others hit the rest of the D.U.P as well. It didn't do much damage as they quickly recover and turn towards the direction where it came from.

"It's him! It's the bio-terrorist! Open fire!"

She quickly ran over towards the alley when fires were shot. She didn't think of it. It was if her body acted her own. She hid by wall of the building, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Just when she's safe, someone grabs her shoulder, and before she screams her mouth was quickly covered.

"Leah! It's me, calm down!" She turned to see it was Zoey. She let her go, and rub her hand. "Ow, you bit the shit out of me."

Leah smile, and quickly hug her. She pull away and points over towards the direction where the fighting is going on. "What's going on?" She signed.

"One of the bio-terrorist is fighting the D.U.P. We need to get out of here."

Zoey grab her hand, and ran down the alleyway. They kept running down the different alleys. Often Leah would look back to see if D.U.P or that Conduit was following them. That was ability a Conduit can do. It seem too surreal for it to happen.

"There she is! Get her!"

Leah look up just in time to see few of D.U.P soldiers jumping on the building, and it looks like they're using a powers like a Conduit. How can a D.U.P be a Conduit? It doesn't matter to her at the moment. They're after her, because they believe she's a Conduit. Her grey-blue eyes widen as she watch concrete or rock form on their hands, gathering a huge chunk of it.

She pulled her hand out of Zoey's. "Leah, what are you-" She push her forward in time, before the chunk of concrete could hit them, causing a blockage in the alley between them. "Leah! Are you alright! I'll go get help!"

Help?! Help from who-

"There's nowhere to run!" Leah turn around to see the D.U.P aim their guns at her. She quickly back up to have her back press up against the blockage. This is it. She's going to die. '_Caleb... I'm sorry.'_

She cover her eyes, waiting for the moment to come. She flinch as she heard gun shots, and grunts here or there as something hit the ground hard. Is this what it feels? She can't feel anything.

"So the D.U.P can't even treat a nice girl to dinner without trying to get into her pants first by cornering her in alleyway. And to think you're supposed to protect them."

Who is that? That voice doesn't sound familiar or to any she know of.

"Ah. Hello? Are you going to keep closing your eyes forever? I just saved your life, you're welcome by the way, from these assholes."

She open her eyes to see a young man about few years older than her. He was tall with tan skin even though her skin is pale white due to her staying inside. He's taller than her for sure, considering she's only 5'7. He wore jeans with a black hoodie covering a plaid-red shirt. The hoodie itself was covered by a denim vest with several pins scattered across it, like a collection he has going. On one arm he wore a wrapped up metal chain while the other was covered with markings of a tattoo. He has jet-black hair. It was mostly covered by a red beanie on his head. She won't denied it, he look cute.

She look over to see the D.U.P knocked down unconscious with strange smoking aura covering them, as if it was a rope tied around them to hold them in place. It could only mean one thing. He's a Conduit.

Leah look up to meet the guy's gaze who was continuing to watch her. She felt a little uncomfortable, plus he is also a Conduit. She shouldn't trust him, but he did saved her life. She could trust him a little.

"Why did you help me?" She signed to him. He stare at her in confusion. "Can you understand me?" She did it again, and he continue to look bewildered.

"... I don't know what you're doing with that hand thingy over there. I'm going to assume you can't speak, right?" He said as he points over to her. That's one way to put at it. Leah nodded to his question. "Do you know why these guys after-and you can't speak. Right... ummm... think.. Ah! Did they think you're a Conduit?"

She nodded. She didn't like how he ask the question. He had to speak it slowly like she was deaf and slow to understand him. First off, why she is even answering him. She shouldn't talk to him, he's a conduit.

"Heh, don't everyone think so." He said with a laugh. "Let me guess, you failed the scanner and you're not a Conduit. Right?"

She nodded again.

"Great. Here I thought I found another Conduit to steal their power. Name's Delsin Rowe." He said as he look at her. "Right... You can't talk. Well this been fun, but I got to go-" Leah step forward and shook her head much to Delsin's surprise. He gave her one of his cocky smiles. "Ah! So you want me to stay. You should have just ask. I'll do anything for a pretty girls such as yourself."

She has no idea what he's talking about. She just needs his help to find Zoey. She said she went off to get help, but there is no way she could help from anyone. She has to be around here, or back a her place. Either way she needs to see if Zoey is okay. It doesn't help that Leah don't know where to go back home. She don't remember the directions, and plus she's on the part of Seattle she never has been before.

Sure this guy is a Conduit, but he saved her life. She could trust him to help her again... can she? It's not like she has a choice. What if another one of those D.U.P attack her again before she even make it back home. Plus she is nervous talking to him, not really, considering she has social problems, but she has to suck it up in order to get out of here and get his help.

"I need your help. I'm looking for my friend Zoey, and I think I know where she is, but I don't know how to get there." She signed without realizing he can't understand it.

"Yeah, I still can't understand that. Well I got time to kill for a few minutes. We're going to get yourself a piece of paper and pen so you can tell me what the hell you're saying. Telepathy so could come in handy right now." He said as he turns around. "C'mon mute girl. There's a shop near by."

Seeing this as the cue, Leah follow him soon after, wondering if she's doing the right thing. _Can I trust him? She_ has no choice considering her only guide is gone. So yes, she has to trust him. '_Leah Spears... What have you gotten yourself into? Caleb is going to kill you once he finds out you've been gone.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, the beginning is bad. I'm not good at writing the first chapter xD It will get better overtime. I'm sorry if Delsin is OOC. I try my best to not let any of characters be OOC. You will know more about Leah's past and how she lost her memories. Caleb will appear in the next chapter as well as Reggie. Also yes, Leah is still wearing the hood. Delsin didn't see all of her hair yet:P

**Reviews, favs, alerts are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts. I appreciate it. This takes place after the mission where Delsin tagged the Space Needle. Also to the guest, I plan on updating on this frequently. So expect at least one update each week.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Infamous or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**The Looking Glass**

_-Chapter 2-_

After the whole incident with the D.U.P, Delsin actually went off to get a tablet and pencil for her. She admit that she is tempted to walk away, and go off on her own. It isn't her fault that she is not use to being around strangers. Even now it feels uncomfortable considering she don't know this guy. However, she has no choice, since she can't even find her way back to her apartment. This is one of the reasons why she hates staying inside all the time.

"Here you go, mute girl." He toss the pencil and tablet to her. She dare not ask where he got them from. She knew he probably stole them. He told her stay put by one of the alleys, and wait for him.

Leah held the pencil in her hand, and look up at him as if asking for permission to write. That what it look like to him. To her, it was more like what did he wanted to ask her, and what she should write.

"Well tell me your name for starts, otherwise mute girl is what I'm calling you, sweet cheeks."

Sweet cheeks? Her cheeks are not sweet.

She start to write on the tablet and held it up towards him once she was done. "Leah. My name's Leah." It said.

He smirk. "Leah, huh? So _"Leah",_ are you really mute? Or you just don't want to talk to a _"bio-terrorist"?_ Seriously we're not all that bad." Delsin said.

"I'm just mute. I know you're not all bad, since you did saved my life. Which by the way, thank you." She wrote and smile at the last part to him.

"So why are you mute. No offense, this is the first time I met-uh, mute person."

She look down, hesitating for a bit, but written on the tablet anyways. "I got involved in a incident happened five years ago. It made me lose the ability to... speak... As well as my memories."

"Wait, hold on. You lost your memories?"

"Yeah... I don't remember the incident. I was told it was a gas explosion, and I was the only survivor... but... my guardian, Caleb, knows what happened that day, and he refuse to talk about it. Since then he raise me, teaching me everything from day one. He's a friend of my parents..." Leah written. She don't even know why she's telling him that. She barely met him, but she can trust him. He did saved her life. So there's that reason. "Anyways, I... don't want to talk about it."

Delsin look like he wanted to. She could tell the look on his face. Sure enough he seem intrigued by her back story as well as sympathetic. It doesn't surprise her. Most are when they hear about it.

"What's with the whole "thug" look? " He asked. She stare at him in bewilderment. What was he talking about? She snap out of her thoughts when he appeared behind her, and about to tug on her hood until she pulled away. She step a few feet away from him. "What? I'm just curious. C'mon you can't be ugly, unless you're trying to hide your hairdo. Which case explains it since you are a girl."

It wasn't that.

"I just don't want to show you... My hair is weird." She written. You can it self-conscious, but she doesn't him to see it. She don't... like showing to strangers, especially to a _Conduit_ she just met.

Delsin scoff. "I've seen worse." He appear over to her with his smoke powers, and tug on her hood again. Only to have her pull away again. Leaving the both of them having a tug-a-war on the hood. "Don't be a stick-in-the-mud, just let me see-"

Leah pulled away hard, causing Delsin to let go, and forcing her to fall backwards on her butt. Her hood fell back, revealing her hair to him. Her hair is long, slightly curly that ends halfway on her back. She kept most of it tuck in, except her bangs that are parted to left side of her face, and didn't entirely cover her eye. She knew he thought she only dyed her bangs, but now he probably thinks she dyed her entire hair. She will admit that _white_ hair is an unusual color to have.

"White? You have white hair?... how old are you?"

She frown at him, only to have laugh in a response.

"Kidding, sheesh you can't take a joke. So let me get this straight, you're scared to show that to people. Wow, you really don't get out much. Dyed hair is becoming a style."

She grab her tablet and quickly wrote on the next page. She held it up to him with a serious expression. "IT'S NOT DYED." All capitalized, because for one, he made her land on her butt which hurt by the way. So yes, she is angry, and a little hurt. She quickly wrote the next part. "Another after effect from the accident."

"...So... your hair color turned white."

"Yes, my natural hair color is dark brown. Can we please stop talking about me... I need your help to find my way back home." She written. She grab her hood and put it back up. She really don't like showing it off to people. "That's why I need your help."

"Here I thought we were getting closer. Ouch! That burns right to the heart."

She raise an eyebrow at him. She don't understand what he's saying, but she's guessing he's joking with her, which she kind of doesn't find it funny at all.

"Are you sure you can trust me? I am a big, scary, _bio-terrorist._" He said with a grin.

Obviously he is teasing her. "Yes, I can trust you. Like I said, you did saved my life." She written, and continue on. "I live in Georgetown, but I don't know how to get there."

"So you know what district you live in, but you don't know how to get there?"

"Yes. I don't leave my place much. I always have to have someone with me, but other than that I stay inside... I've been home schooled since I can't be in a classroom with people due to my... _"appearance"_ and my speaking disability. Caleb believes this is the best way for me, because of the accident." She explained.

"That explains why you're all shy, and can't look at me straight in the eyes. Which is cute by the way." Delsin said, causing her to blush slightly at that. It made him grin and continue more. "No offense, I don't think anyone would have bullied you because of that. That's becoming a style now, just saying. This _"Caleb"_ guy, is too overly-protective. I know, because my brother, Reggie, is like that. So annoying."

"Yeah... Can you take me there? I know what the apartment looks like, so I can find it on my own."

"Sure, but you're forgetting something. There's a lot of apartments, and you'll get lost again. Which means you still need me." He said with a grin, and walk over towards a direction out of the alley. "Luckily for you, I'm a nice guy. However it won't come without a price." He wink at her.

He's a strange Conduit.

* * *

This was not what she was expecting.

Okay, so they did find her apartment. God knows, for how long. They search almost all the apartments she sure of it. Nevertheless they did find her apartment. She did say, _wrote,_ her goodbye to Delsin, and thank him for his help. Though he didn't care for that. Now she understand what he meant by _'it won't come without a price'._

"For a small apartment, I got to say it's not bad." Delsin said as he hop on the couch. It wasn't like she let him. She tried to prevent him from coming in, but as you can see it was futile.

"You need to leave. Caleb can be here any minute now." She written to him.

"Pft! I'll leave whenever I want, and besides it's not even 8. You said he'll be here at 8, so we got time to kill." He said. "I don't want to leave just yet. I have to lay _"low"_ for awhile, because Reggie thinks it's best for me at the moment. What the point of having powers if you can't use them."

She sighed, almost at the point of giving him. She can't say no to this guy. He does whatever he wants. _'There's an hour left... so he can stay for awhile...'_ Surprisingly she felt slightly okay with him here, considering she just met him. However, she is still wearing her hoodie up, and not showing her hair to him. She's not _that_ comfortable with him, even if he did saved her life.

Delsin look over at a portrait that's sitting on a shelf from the side of him. It showed two parents with a little girl in front of them smiling as they held her high. "Is that your parents?"

She nodded as she took a seat on the recliner next to the couch. She wrote on the tablet he gave her. "Yes... I have no memories of them as well..." She watch him stare at her, almost as if he was saying he was sorry.

"You lost your parents too." He muttered silently, which she barely caught it. She look at him, only to have him quickly changing the subject. "Well as the price of helping you get back home. I can come here anytime I want. It's been awhile since I watch good ol' T.V, and sit on a couch."

She merely stare at him. There is no way he is going to do that. She can promise him that much. There's no point in arguing, because it seems like to her that it's what Delsin wants to do, and he shall do it. She can't help, but wonder where her friend, Zoey, is. She knows she got out of there. Most likely she is probably home. She tried texting her, but she didn't respond back. Leah wants to see her, but with Delsin around... it's a bad thing, since Zoey does not like Con-...Bio-Terrorist.

"You know... we're in your apartment. You could take off your hood."

"I feel... uncomfortable to do that."

"Why? Because you're not use to showing it around _strangers,_ and here I thought we were friends." He said jokingly.

Leah wouldn't say friends. She don't even know this guy is, beside that his name is Delsin Rowe, and he has an older brother named Reggie. Also he's a Conduit. That's it.

"Since I'm not your "friend", how about a little get-to-know-you game. I go first. I'm a 24-year-old hot, sexy badass Conduit who is here to take down Augustine, the leader of D.U.P." He said proudly.

He wants to take down the leader of the D.U.P?

"Why?" She wrote.

"Well for personal reasons, and also she is nuts along with the D.U.P. They cause this place to look like glooms-ville." He said. She admits he does make a good point. She always thought people were exaggerating about Augustine, but after what happened. It's true that the D.U.P need to leave. "Your turn, mute girl."

She is getting tired of that nickname he has given her.

"I'm 20, soon to be 21 by next week. I'm a mute, anti-social, non-_"badass"_ human." She said as she written more. "You already know most about me... So what powers do you have?"

"Oh smoke." Yeah, like she already knew that already. "I'm like a power sponge. I was hoping you could be a Conduit so I can absorb your powers. Smoke is starting to get boring. I'm hoping for fire or ice abilities next-"

A strange music came on, and was coming from Delsin's pocket. She watch him pulled out his phone, and start talking.

"Yeah I'm okay, Reggie-No I'm not telling you where I am. Yes, I'm safe if that's what you're wondering. I'm laying _low_ like you said. Whatever that hell that means." He said with an annoyed expression. It made him her laugh silently. She could tell Delsin is the person to take action like head-on instead of waiting. He isn't an patient person.

Her eyes darted over to the front door when she could hear the locks being unlock. Her grey-blue eyes widen in shock, Caleb is back. Oh no. Delsin even notice as he look over at the front door as well. She quickly got over to Delsin, grabbing his arm and pushing him towards the small hallway towards her room.

"Reggie I gotta call you back." He said as he hung up, and was quickly pushed inside her room. "Hey! What are you-"

Leah put her finger up to her mouth and shush him. She toss the tablet and pencil to him. It should give him a sign that her guardian is home now. She didn't think she was going to do that. It was all she could think of. She didn't want Caleb to see Delsin. What if he freaks out? She knows he's going to ask her why is there a guy in here that he never met. He's going to put two-and-two together and find out she left. She'll be in big trouble.

Delsin grin. "Trying to hide me from your-" She shut the door on his face before he could finish and walk back to the living room. She pulled her hoodie off her, because Caleb will question her on why she is covering her face from him. She just got to remember to put it on when she goes back in her room to see Delsin.

Leah sits down on the couch as the door open, and in comes Caleb. To her surprise he look tired, and very worn out. Whatever he did with Zoey's father, must have been a lot of work, or took a lot of energy from him.

Caleb is a tall, fair-tan man, who is in his mid-to-late thirties. He has shaggy brown hair that is parted in the middle, and light brown eyes. He's wearing his worn out, button up collar shirt along with his leather pants. His glasses are barely on his face, almost about to fall off due to his tiredness. Some people say he looks like a teacher due to how he dresses, but he isn't. He works a small coffee shop down the block. He used to work as a computer technician, even though it paid well, but it wasn't his dream job.

He yawn as he put his coat on the racket near the door. "I'm home..." Caleb said.

She smiled. "Welcome home." She signed.

He look at her confused, and then walk over towards the kitchen. "Well that's new. It's been awhile since you signed to me."

It wasn't like she wanted to do that to him. Yes, she can speak, but it's not the same. She's still mute. However, she can only speak to Caleb. Apparently it's normal Caleb said, because mutes who lost their voice due to trauma can speak only to those who are the most closest which is Caleb. She will admit it's... slightly weird, because she mostly do sign language to other people, and don't speak. Around Caleb, she can speak, and it's a little strange to hear herself. Sometimes she tries to speak to Zoey, but couldn't, or didn't feel a little comfortable. Caleb thinks she will as she slowly becomes more social able. Even though she can't since she's mostly inside.

"It's been a long day... Did you heard what happened today?" She signed to him as he pour himself a glass of water.

"Ah, the _bio-terrorist_ who is causing ruckus around. The D.U.P has it covered. Don't worry about it, we're safe."

That's not what she's getting at.

"We might have to move, if the D.U.P keep going at the pace they're at. Soon Seattle will be completely taken over by them." He said.

Leah stare at him. Unsure what to say. She always knew Caleb didn't like the D.U.P nor the Conduits. So it's understandable on why he wants to leave if that happens, but she doesn't. She's been living here for about 5 years now. She don't want to leave her home.

"Anyways, I'm going to hit the hay. I'll be gone tomorrow due to my shift. You'll be alone tomorrow. Shawn has important business to take care of, and Zoey has to go with him, since she has to participate in that orientation."

_'Zoey... Does that mean she's okay?'_

"Is she home?" She signed to him.

"Yes, I seen her when I drop her father off. Anyways, goodnight." He said as he walk down the hallway. She is probably going to have to see her later tomorrow, considering she's going with her father to that orientation.

Leah sigh with relief. That went better than she thought. It was good thing he was tired, otherwise he'll probably be hounding her for questions. She got up, quickly put on the hoodie, she just remembered. She pulled the hood over her head, and walk down the hallway to her room. She just pray Delsin didn't do anything in her room. She open her door to see him looking through her sketch book.

"Not bad, but I'm better. I mean you got a long way to go, snowflakes." He stated only to have it taken away from him by her. "You don't like strangers looking through your sketchbook? This is why you are anti-social butterfly. You need to get out more, make some friends. Hell, you'll be surprised at how much you changed once you do."

She put the sketchbook through her desk's drawer. Obviously he was digging around, because he wouldn't find it unless he did. She grab the tablet, and wrote down in it. "Stop looking in my stuff. Don't call me snowflakes. Can you just go now? Caleb is going to sleep, and it's not safe for you to be here."

She getting annoyed. He knows that. She never gets annoyed, but it's so hard when it comes to this guy.

Delsin gave her a smirk. "Don't worry, snowflakes. I didn't look through _all_ of your stuff, maybe the drawers-kidding, kidding. Okay, maybe I look a little." He said as Leah's face turn bright red. Did he really look through her underwear drawer? Delsin laugh at her face, and made her face go even more red. He did to. "I was joking. Breathe, _Leah._ Don't faint on me now." He said with that grin she didn't like on his face.

She's not use to being around guys, but for some reason it seem okay with him. She never had any experiences with them as well. So she kind of lacks in that area. Maybe she did, but can't remember. Either way, she's lacks the flirting, and teasing due to it. She admits she doesn't notice them due to the fact she can be naive at times.

Her face still red, she quickly wrote down in her tablet. "It's getting late, and I would like to go to bed."

He was about to say something until his cell phone rang again. "Damn it, Reggie. Why do you have to be such a buzzkill." He answered his phone. "I'm on way, sheesh!" He hung up, and look back at her. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

She look at him in shock. _'What?'_

He smiled as he opened her window and lean out to look back at her. "See you later, Snowflakes." With that, he disappeared, or more like poof into smoke.

Leah merely sighed as she walk over to her window and closed it. Here she was hoping for everything to go back to normal, only for it to not be. She somehow befriended a Conduit who saved her life, who just met by the way. Though she can't deny that it was kind of interesting to chat with him. It was her first time talking to a Conduit, and it made her realize they're good ones. Everyone deem them as monsters, but she had her doubts, and they were true.

_'Delsin Rowe... The Banner-Man...'_

She will admit that she do want to see him again, but it's not like she can. She's home now. She's to go back to the same old cycle. Even though deep now, she wants to go out more. It was like Zoey said to her before. Once you see the outside, you tend to go out more for her. You crave for something new, which she is doing right now.

_'I can't... Caleb won't let me, and I don't want that to happen again.'_

That was scary, even though Delsin saved her. She is a little terrified to see a D.U.P since that incident. Though Delsin did saved her. She shook her head. She can't depend on that guy to save her again. She barely met him for crying out loud!

Leah took a deep breath. She just need to go to sleep. This was only a one-time thing. Tomorrow it's going to back on how it use to be. She change her clothes into her pajamas, and lay herself on her bed. She close her eyes, and went to sleep like she usually does. Unaware that her life is never going to be the same again.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm following the game somewhat. Just here and there. Of course I add my own twists as well. I'm sorry if this felt rushed, and short. I wanted this out of the way. The next chapter will have action.

Leah can speak, but only around the ones who are most closest to her like Caleb, since he's the only person she knows the longest, and considering she does think of him as father. Most mute people who lost their ability to speak, often are able to speak, but only to people they are close with. The reason why, because they feel comfort, safe, and such so they're able to, because those are the people they have known for awhile. Do you get what I mean?

Again, I am sorry if Delsin is OOC. I try my best to not make any of the characters OOC.

Okay, I wanted this out of the way. So next chapter will have Reggie for sure. So they'll meet.

**Reviews, favs, alerts are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Scratch that, this chapter will have a little action xD I forgot about this part. I should have added it to the last chapter. Sorry to those that was waiting for it;_; Please bear the wait again. You'll see why at the end of this chapter. Also thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it:)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Infamous or it's Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

******The Looking Glass**  


_-Chapter 3-_**  
**

_"Leah? Leah... it's me... Caleb. Can you hear me?"_

_All she did was stare him like he was a complete stranger. She remember that day so well, because it was first memory of her new life. She awoke to find herself in a strange building that showed no familiars to her. Two men in a white coat were asking her bunch of questions. The older one is a doctor, she thinks. The younger one called him, Dr. Nischek. She didn't know what their questions mean. All she could is do is stare at them in silence, like a small child._

_The younger one, Caleb was his name, spoke again. "... Do you remember anything?" She just stare at him, which press him on. "Do you know what your name is?"_

_Her name... what is her name?_

_She open her mouth only to find no sound to come out, then close it shut the next. She touch her throat, and close her eyes as she tried to remember. Nothing... She couldn't remember nothing. She open her eyes to see that man, Caleb looking down at her on the bed._

_"You really don't remember anything?"_

_In response, she tilt her head to the side in confusion. He smiled as if it was a good thing. He seem so happy by the answer she gave him. Most of all relief. Why? Was he pleased by this?_

_"Leah, your name is Leah... I'm Caleb, Caleb Jefferson. I'm a friend of your parents." He said._

_She stare at him. "..."_

_"... right. You can't speak... Leah, this isn't easy when I tell you this. Your family was involved in a gas explosion. You're the only survivor..."_

_"The experience must have cause your mind enough trauma for it to eliminate your memories." The other man, Dr. Nischek spoke up. He push up his glasses. "As well as your ability to speak. Caleb, I believe you can handle the rest." The doctor left, leaving the two of them alone in the room._

_"Leah..." She watch him grab her hands into his own. He crouch down in front of her with a stern expression. "I'm going to take care of you from now on. It won't be easy, but we're going to get through this. I'm here for you, always." He smiled, she felt as if she seen that smile before. There was no doubt in her heart that she once knew this man. "I won't let anything happen to you again... I promise."_

_Again?... What happened to her before?_

_..._

She snap out of her thoughts as her phone went off inside the quiet apartment. It was just her for today. Caleb had to go to work, while her "teacher" has business to do. Leah open her phone, and smile slightly at Zoey's text.

_'Holy shit! That was intense yesterday! Are you alright?'_

She silently laugh, and wrote her back. 'I'm fine.'

_'How did you escaped? There was like about 30 D.U.P guys over there.'_

Leah bit the bottom of her lip. She really don't like lying, but she has no choice. She knows how her friend feels about Conduits. The idea of her friend being friends with a Conduit is not going to make her happy. So she wrote, 'That Bio-Terrorist attack those D.U.P. I ran once I saw an opening... It was scary.'

_'Damn... I bet... I'm sorry, Leah. At least you're safe.'_

'How's the orientation?'

_'Long, and very boring. I don't know why my dad forcing me to get this job. I won't even last for a week.'_

Leah laugh silently, she can't deny her there. Zoey isn't exactly a job keeper. She's very picky. 'Well later today, maybe we should hang out?' Leah wrote. That reminds her... Delsin said he was going to see her today. She pray that he won't come when Zoey does, or if she does.

_'Love to, but I got a date with my boyfriend tonight;P One of these days, I should introduce you to one of his friends. Get little some of that;)'_

Leah's face turn bright red. She quickly wrote down her text. 'No! I told you, I'm not dating anyone... What's the point of I can barely leave my place...'

_'Well he can always come over there. You guys will get more closer. If you know what I mean;)'_

'No! I'm not interest in dating... I don't want a boyfriend. Why do you always try to hook me up with a guy that I don't even know?'

This isn't the first time Zoey did to this her. It was getting annoying. Leah made it clear to her that she has no interest in dating, or even in guy. All they do is want to get into girls' pants. That's how they are, or what she thinks they are, since she based them off what she sees on T.V, and from Caleb's talk. Also she lacks in that area so that doesn't help.

She can see why her friend is doing this. She just wants her to be happy, and be a normal girl. Well she isn't exactly normal. Zoey just wants her to try to have a normal life. She believes Leah might grow old and stay alone forever, which is fine by her anyways.

_'Geez, you're killjoy-.- Anyways I'll ttyl. The old man is getting mad at me for being on my phone.'_

'Bye.'

Leah sigh as she set her phone down. She know Zoey is right, well not that what happen moments ago. Right about that she needs to change something about her life. She can't just keep staying here forever. She admits before she rarely thought about leaving. She always thought of this as her sanctuary, and her home. The thought of outside didn't appeal to her as much... as now.

Ever since yesterday, she can't shake the urge to go back out there, despite of the dangers. She is terrified go through what she did yesterday. She admits that, but being out there was... nice. It was a little unpleasant with a lot of people around. She wouldn't mind going back out there.

She shook her head. What is she saying? She can't go back out there. That was a one-time thing. The D.U.P numbers are growing so as well as their... scanners. She don't want to deal with them again. Besides there's bunch of people which make her very uncomfortable. Then again, there are places where there's less people-no! She's staying, and that's it.

_'Besides... I don't blend in since I dress... like thug.'_ She thought. It wasn't her fault. She just don't like showing her hair off to people, because they tend to talk, and stare. It makes her more uncomfortable. Even if it's a style now.

Leah gets up, and walks over to the mirror by the T.V. Her grey-blue eyes staring at her white hair. Caleb said it was almost curly as her mother's. Her hair is long, it ends halfway on her back. It's slightly curly. Her bangs are on the right side of her face today. She tend to change it a few times, but prefer it on the right.

Her eyes lower as they spot the scars on her shoulders. She is wearing a off shoulders, long sleeve black-and-white stripe shirt with a black tank-top underneath, and dark blue denim jeans with black converses. It wasn't just a few scars, it was a lot. Some are small, while others are huge. They all represent a slash mark like she was cut there. They're all over her body, except for her face. She has a few on her hands.

She has no idea on how she got these scars. She was told from the accident, which would explain it her amnesia, and her white hair, since these are a lot of scars. The pain of getting these must have cause immense pain to her. She shouldn't be surprise, but still... not knowing is what bothers her.

A loud noise, sounds like a door is opening, coming from down the hall. Leah look over towards her door. Caleb can't get off work this early. Her eyes widen, she know who it is. She grab her phone, and put it in her pocket. She quickly ran out of her room towards the living room to find the person she was looking for, digging in her refrigerator.

"Hey Leah, do you got any cereal? I'm starving, and it's been awhile since I had any."

She stare at Delsin in disbelief, but also was kind of happy to see him. She thought she wasn't going to see him again. She shook her head, grab a near by notebook and pencil, and wrote in it. She held it up at him. "How did you get in?"

Delsin pulled back and stare at her notebook. He smirk, "It's a secret, snowflake."

That is what she's scared of.

He went back digging in her fridge. "Conduit, remember? Doors are for the normal. No, but seriously where is the cereal. There's not much in here, and I'm _starrrrving_. Help out a poor fella."

Leah sigh, and walk over towards him. She pulled out a box from a near by cabinet, and hand him a box of Trix. It wasn't like she had much of a choice. This guy does whatever he wants.

She wrote in her tablet. "Here, clean up when you're done." She showed him the note. Delsin didn't pay attention to it. His eyes darted over towards her hands. She look down to see some of her scars showing. She quickly pulled the sleeves down, and scurried away. She knew he probably seen the ones on her shoulders. How could she have forgotten she had those? She was just looking at them moments ago!

"Those scars, they're from the accident?" He asked.

She flip the page, and wrote on a new one. She turn around to show him it. "Yes... these are a few of many I have."

Delsin didn't say anything. He continue to stare at her scars. It was making her uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her. He look sympathetic, like he felt sorry for her which probably did. It was a little strange to see him care for her a little, even though they barely met. Also he can be a total... ass.

"Must have hurt like hell." He said as he walk over to one of the cabinets, digging around to grab a bowl. Once he had everything he need, he walk over towards the table with four chairs around, and sat down on one of them.

She frown at him as he was chowing down on his food. Clearly he has no manners. She walk over and sit across from him. "Why are you here? Besides eating my food." She wrote to him.

"I said I was coming today, remember?"

"Yeah, but there's D.U.P everywhere now. You're a Conduit, what if you get caught?"

"They're going to have to try to get this bad boy." Delsin said as he smirk. "Why? Scared they might take me away from you?"

She stare at him in bewilderment. What did he mean by that? "No. I'm not scared. You should be. Besides you can't come over here if you feel like it. We barely met..." She wrote. It's true. They barely met, and he acts like they have been friends for a long time. It's weird for her, most of all it feels strange that she is kind of okay with this. She shouldn't because she barely knows this guy!

"Clearly you don't have much friends. We're friends unless..." His smirk widen more. "you want something more."

"More? Like what?"

Delsin stare at her. The look he was giving her was like he was shocked or something. It was like he couldn't believe what she just said. What? It's not her fault she didn't get what he meant.

"Yeah, you definitely need to get out more." He said as he went back to eating. Leah rolled her eyes, him and his comments. She felt her phone vibrate in her pants. She pulled it out, and open it to see a text from Caleb.

_'Leah, I won't be home tonight. I have to run to go get the next shipment of coffee, since the other guy decided to up and quit. Boss is forcing me to do it. I'll should be back late tomorrow. I can't get hold of anyone to watch you. I trust you enough to not leave. Clean up after yourself. I should be home tomorrow. It's only for tonight. I love you. -Caleb'_

She raise an eyebrow. That's weird. What kind of shipment of coffee is making him stay overnight? Is it from couple of the states away? Or what? It seems strange to her, but if he has to do it. He has to do it. She will be fine. Though it'll be the first time by herself, because she usually have Zoey's father and her over here with her whenever Caleb leaves for a night.

She text back. 'Okay... Love you too.' Before she could put her phone back in her pocket, Delsin took it out of her hands.

"No phones at the table." He started to press on the screen, and she has no idea what he was doing. In panic, she lean over to try to take it away from him. Delsin merely laugh at her as he was pushing her away by pressing his hand on her face, and continue what he was doing. "Someone doesn't want me to see anything. Don't get your panties in a knot, I'm putting my number in your contacts. "

Calm down?! He just took her phone away from her!

He look down at her phone, and he suddenly smile out of nowhere. He seem pleased by something. She could tell it's not good. He toss her phone back to hers, and pulled his out. Leah quickly put hers away, before he could take it again. She look over at him to see he was talking to someone on the phone. "Hey, Reg. Remember that place I told you I was at yesterday with my uh-friend?"

Leah's face turn pale. Oh, he could not mean what she think he's meaning.

"Yes, that one. No, I didn't swoon her over with my moves. Yet." He said. She raise an eyebrow at him at that. "I was calling you to let you know I ain't sleeping outside tonight. I got a place to stay so-what? How could it be bad? It's only for tonight, and she's seems okay with it." Delsin look over at her. "Right, Snowflake?"

Leah frown at him, and wrote on her tablet. She held it up towards his face. "NO. YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING HERE TONIGHT." How could he even do that! She just said she barely knows him, and here he is trying to stay and keep bothering her more and more. It's torture!

Leah face turned pale again as she realize that he's spending a night. With her. She has to try to force him to leave. There is no way a Conduit, a guy of all people, going to sleep in the same roof. The thought of it is making her panic, and slightly scared.

"She said yeah. You can't hear her, moron. She's mute, remember? What? You want me to take a picture of her notebook? Sheesh, okay." Delsin close his phone and grab his empty bowl. "Reggie is coming over."

Another person is coming over! His brother!

Delsin set his bowl and spoon in the sink. He turn around to see her frowning at him. She could tell he put on fake innocent face on. "What?"

"I'm not supposed to have anyone over here, especially with people I barely know. Caleb is going to be angry with me if he finds out." She written on her notebook.

Delsin scoff at that. "Who cares if he finds out. Besides he won't be back until tomorrow. It's not like he's coming tonight-"

_***Knock**Knock***_

"That was quick... Don't tell me he put some tracking device on me. There's no way he could get here this quick. He's the one who needs to lay _low."_ Delsin walks over towards her front door. All Leah could do is watch, and try not to panic. She could feel her anxiety about to come up, but she to remain calm. She took a deep breath, and told herself over she is okay. It's just Delsin's brother... if Caleb finds out he's going to kill her-Don't think about it! Relax.

"Hey, Reg-"

She watch a man, Delsin's brother come in, pushing Delsin aside. She could tell it was his brother, by seeing some similarities between them. Although Reggie look about way older than Delsin probably late twenties, or early thirties. He was wearing a coat, saying Sheriff on the side, Salmon County. Oh, so his brother is a Sheriff. That's a surprise.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I got into just to come here?"

"Let's see, ah-no I can't think of anything."

Reggie look more unamused. Leah could tell he's the one who always after Delsin. He's the responsible, cautious brother. "Really? Your little stunt earlier for destroying one of the scanners has caused more D.U.P showing up around in Georgetown district!"

"Hey, man! Those scanners are causing people to be locked up-"

"Bio-Terrorists! They're locking up bio-terrorists! We're supposed to lay low, Delsin. Not cause the whole D.U.P on us already!"

"Not just Conduits, the scanners are obviously locking up _normals_ as well. Considering I saved her ass yesterday." Delsin said as he points over at Leah, who was slowly walking down towards her room to get away from the heated conversation. She nearly jump as Reggie turn to look at her. She could tell he didn't seem happy.

"She's not a Bio-Terrorist?"

"Yes, Reggie. For the last time. Do I have to tell everything over again, geez, you're getting old." said Delsin.

"Shut up."

"Anyways, this is Leah. The mute girl I told you about. Snowflake, this is my ass of a brother, Reggie." Delsin said as Reggie frown at him.

"I'm the ass?" Reggie turn to look at her. Leah turn around to grab her notebook and pencil. She knew he was going to ask her stuff, and there's no way she could get out of this sadly. She's so nervous right now.

"Are those-"

"Yeah, from the accident."

They're talking about her scars. She knew Delsin told Reggie about her. She's not surprise. Leah turn around, keeping her head low to try to avoid looking at them. She's still not use being around strangers.

"Don't worry, Reg. I did not hurt her. Don't give me that look. I swear I didn't do anything. She is just like this." She heard Delsin explained. "She's shy, apparently this _Caleb_ keeps her inside 24/7 so she's not use to being around people."

"I see... He's looking out for her. The white hair?"

"Also from the accident. She doesn't like showing it off, even though it's a style now."

"She's shy?"

"Yes, why? What's your point?"

"Nothing, I can see why she can't say no to you."

"Obviously you don't spend around women much, Reg. Women can't say no to this. I'm like James Bond here."

"Pft! I bet."

Leah wrote down in her notebook, and held up in front of her when she was done. "Hi. I'm Leah." It was stupid, but she didn't know what to say. She is nervous as hell right now. That was all what came in her mind.

"Hi, I'm Reggie. I'm sure my idiot of brother told you about me." He said. She could tell he's the nicer brother. Well the one that takes things serious. "Did Delsin ask you if he could stay here? Or did he force-"

"Whoa! Reggie! C'mon now, don't think of me like that."

Reggie turn to look at his brother. "I had to ask, because if she said no. You're leaving. With me."

"What? Hell no! I ain't sleeping outside again tonight!" Delsin said as he looks over at Leah. He gives her puppy dog face. "Snowflakes tell him."

Leah look up at and stare at him. Delsin continue to give her that look. It was making her feel bad, almost sorry for him. How could she say no to that? "Only for tonight. Just tonight." Leah written.

Delsin smiled, "See Reg, all okay with her. Unless, you're getting lonely out there, which is okay for you to stay here too."

Now wait just a minute-

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude, but I am staying until I have to leave. You and I are not done talking." Reggie said as he points at Delsin.

"Yeah, well you have put that on hold. I have to go take a piss." Delsin walk down the hallway. He didn't even ask her where the bathroom is, but she is assuming he probably knows.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a handful, but he's a good kid."

Leah wrote down in her notebook. "I know what you mean. He saved my life."

Reggie smiled, he walk over to the kitchen and sat across from her. He looked lost in thought for moment, but then spoke next. "Do you know why Delsin and I are here?"

"He said he's here to get back at Augustine."

"Is that all? He didn't tell you why?"

"Not really... He said she needs to get down, because of what her and her D.U.P are causing." She wrote.

Reggie laugh. "No kidding. The reason is..." He start telling her what happened a few weeks ago. Augustine came to their reservation, looking for the escaped three Conduits. She killed one of them while the other two escaped. She torture Delsin, and the rest of their tribe with her powers. Delsin is the only one who healed. Only Augustine's powers can take out the concrete in their people's legs. Delsin is here to steal that power from her.

Leah didn't know what to say. She admits that she feels bad. Delsin is trying his best to save his tribe. Now she could see why he's reckless and relentless. He wants to get it done, and go back to save everyone in time. However, he can't because Augustine is too powerful. He needs to get stronger in order to defeat her and get her power. To think Augustine is suppose to protect the people, but all she is doing is causing them to be afraid.

"This Caleb, who is he to you?" Reggie said, breaking the silence.

Leah flip the page and wrote on the new one. "He's a friend of my parents. He was the only one that could take me in since none of my parents were close to their relatives, nor knew where they are. He raised me. He had to start everything over for me since I... lost my memories. He was patient though. You could say he's like a father to me." Leah explained.

"I see, so where is he now? I'm sure he's not pleased if Delsin is here."

"He doesn't know Delsin is here, and I hope he doesn't find out. He'll kill me if he does." Leah wrote as she continue. She feels kind of bad that she is going against his wishes, but it's only for tonight. "It's okay. It's only for tonight... I hope."

Reggie laugh. "I take it, you're not fond of Delsin?"

"He's alright. I don't like that he does whatever he wants without consequences. He don't listen to me, but does whatever. It's kind of annoying." She said she started to get annoyed. She admits that she is starting to like Reggie. He kind of reminds her of Caleb. It's too bad that he has to constantly get after someone like Delsin.

"Yeah, well that's Delsin for you." Reggie said.

Delsin appeared around the corner. "What's me?"

* * *

Caleb tried to process what's happening around him, or to _him_ in this matter. He press his hands on the ground to steady himself in some alleyway in whatever district he's in. He can't remember how he got here in the first place, or how many hours have passed. He destroyed his phone , and toss it away earlier so they wouldn't get to it. He knew they've been tailing him since this morning. It was too risky for him to go home, and showed them where he lives. He just hope that _he_ got his message.

He cough out some blood as the side of ribs roar with pain throughout his body. Never did he take beating as bad as this. He knew this was coming, but he never thought it'll hurt this much. He should have expected it. He grabbed his glasses that were cracked and laying on the ground. He picked them up, and put them on as he look up to the people who did this to him, the D.U.P. The people who were supposed to protect people like him.

Caleb laughed. "Always have others do her dirty work; she hasn't changed. It's a waste of time, either kill me, or beat me more. I'll never tell." He said with a smile.

"I could say the same to you. Always hid your true agendas, but I admit you had us fooled the last time. I actually thought you were gone, Caleb. Heh, Is that your name now? _Caleb_? I wonder how much have you lied to get to this point. Did you honestly think we weren't going to find out?"

Caleb's eyes lowered as he watched her walking in between the D.U.P. "Augustine..." He sneered her name in disgust.

"Yes, I'm sure Dr. Reinhart would be pleased to hear you're _alive."_ She said. Caleb tense at the sound of that man's name. "We all are. We thought we lost you, a _valuable_ asset-"

"Enough of this. You're not here for me. I know you... Brooke."

Augustine smiled, and nodded. "Yes. Yes you do. " She look back at the D.U.P. then back at him. "It seems you've become more stubborn... _Caleb._ You should have answered to them. Now you have answer to me."

"You go to hell you red-headed bitc-" Caleb cried out as his legs were impaled by concrete shards. His arms gave out, and land on the ground, groaning with pain.

She walk over and kneel down by him. "Yeah, I'm told that hurts... _Caleb,_ I could do this all day, and you know it. Let's make it easier on both of us, shall we?We're going to have to ask one more time." She said as she pulled out one of the shards in his leg, causing him to cry out more. She toss the shard away. "Where is the girl?

* * *

**A/N:** Delsin does what Delsin want to do. Sadly a no means yes to him. Not even Reggie could contain that bad boy. I left a little cliff-hanger at the end for you guys.

Yeah, I kind of don't like Augustine XD She is such a b... Her quote "I'm told that hurts." It's gets me annoyed, because yes! It does hurt! So you can imagine how annoyed I was during the game. Ever time I heard that which was in the beginning it annoyed me when I replayed. Though I loved it when Delsin does it back to her at the end. Oh, the irony.

Confused? Don't worry, everything will be explained as the story progress:P

**Reviews, favs, and alerts are much appreciated! It all helps support the story!**


End file.
